


Radiodust week 5: Intimancy and Boundaries

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: Radiodust Week short stories [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bad Jokes, Boundaries, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, RadioDust Week, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Understanding, closeness, five foot rule, intimancy, minor chaggie moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Maybe being too close and too forward are not the way to it? Let's try understanding the boundaries here and we go from there...
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Radiodust Week short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Radiodust week 5: Intimancy and Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> No bonuses fer tis one sorry ^^'

As the Dawn rises till morning, waking up the unfortunate souls of this Hell of a City, yawns and groans filling the air as Morning has risen

The Hotel began to busy itself as the clock struck 7, in which work hours are in session

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Fat Nuggets took a stretch off their bed as they looked up over the bed, hopping their hooves up to the side of the bed to climb up to it, and as they reached the top of the bed, Fat Nuggets goes over and nuzzles their snout over Angel’s sleeping figure to wake him up

Angel groaned slightly as his face nuzzled by, opening an eye slowly to only be greeted by Fat Nuggets

Angel smiles at the piglet, and reaches over to scratch them behind the ear as he yawn

“Morning Nugs…” he mumbled, as he sat up slightly from the bed, placing Fat Nuggets to his lap, continuing to pet them behind the ears, as Angel looked over his alarm and sees it was 6:30 AM in the morning, almost close to work time

“Heh, you’re waking me early huh, Nugs?”

Fat Nuggets oinks as their reply, as Angel smiles even more at the piglet before putting them back down as he goes over the bathroom for a quick shower, closing the door behind him so Fat Nuggets won’t try to enter while he bathes

After a quick shower, Angel change up his Pajamas to his usual get up to use, eyeing the mirror with a grin, twirling himself around before finger-gunning the mirror as he got this day plan out for him

Meanwhile with Alastor, he gets up in 6:45 AM, 15 minutes late than Angel’s as his mind was getting back at the offer Angel gave him in which he tried to ignore it, or let his mind think of something else, in which caused him to only has a bit of sleep, plus the overbearing chatters from his shadows didn’t help his sleep either

Alastor take a quick wash of his face and hands before changing up to his normal attire, while his shadow still chattering about the plans they could do with Angel, in which frustrates him till no end, but he’ll hide it under a smile

Which of course he had a reputation to keep up in this Hotel. One slip up might doomed him entirely

As 7 AM chimes in and The Hotel became busier by the minute, Charlie and Vaggie getting their attention to the demons that needed some help around their room, nor around the garden, noting down some suggestions from them, and calling Niffty to help clean up a few messier room, as what’s been going on downstairs is Husk serving more drinks to any demons coming over to his counter, Angel greeting some demons, offering his services to some of the masculine or attractive ones, as some just ignores him at some point, while others accept it but prefers to do it elsewhere

Angel nods at some of the ones accepting the offer as he placed their cash on his chest, hiding them in there, before shooting wink to them and a sly grin which would make some gets real hard for him

As times flies by and when the hound like demon came downstairs, Alastor began to tense up a little, as he kept his stance on where he is and let her pass by, smilling at her by force which Angel sort of notices that Alastor was tensing up when the hound lady pass by him only to get a drink from Husk

Angel decided to walked up to Alastor, greeting him slightly

“Hey Al!”

Alastor’s ears and tail perked up at Angel’s voice, before turning around to face him, which his face seems to be inches close to Angel’s chest

“Why hello there, Angel. I’ve seen you are up and doing your usuals, I assume?”

“Heh, you know it, Babe!” Angel says, finger-gunning and winking at Al at the same time

Al chuckled “Well then don’t let me stop you for doing so” he said as he about to leave Angel be, but was stopped when Angel grab a hold of his hand, and his head turned back to face Angel

“Angel, my dear if you mind not touching me by any means necessary. And I would want you to be five feet away from me, please?”

Angel was a little taken back by this as he speaks up, hoping to calm the Deer a little

“Hey hey, what’s up with ya now? Did something sliders to your boots, Babe? I sure hope not” he said jokingly as the face Alastor is giving him only makes him frown

“Listen, I… I didn’t mean to upset you, Al” he said as he scratches the back of his head

Al kept eyeing Angel as he lets him continue to speak

“I just saw you getting all rilled up when that chick pass by and I thought I came by and ask why you not just go to me and let me hold your hand for it. You said it’s okay even last night. What change, Al?”

Al didn’t know how to respond to it, as he looks away and say “Nothing changed, Angel”

“Then why you didn’t come to me then? Is that offer too much? You could’ve deny it, Al and I would be fine” Angel said, as of now he already let Al’s hand go

“I… I think I’m going to need some time to think, Angel” Al said as he leaves to go back upstairs

Angel watches as Alastor leaves _Did I did something wrong? Did I crossed the line? Oh please, did I not just…_

Angel bit his lip as he looked over to where Husk is _Maybe I could asked him what I did wrong_ Angel nods to himself as he goes of to do whatever he was meant to do earlier, as tonight he’ll need to ask Husk on something, hoping the old feline has some advices for a young (adult) spider like him

▪︎▪︎▪︎

Once the night falls, and work became less and less busier

Angel decided to trot over to Husk, sitting himself down on one of the seat as he greet the feline fellow with sass

“Hey there, Kitten. How ya doin’ tonight~?”

Husk grunts at the presence of Angel as he place down a bottle beside him

“Nothing. Now what the fuck do you want this time?”

Angel chuckled at his reaction and keep on sassing the man even more, leaning closely to him

“Aaaww, did I make your beanies in a split now? I can show you how I split now, Kitten~”

Husk hisses slightly at how close Angel was to him, before their attention was stolen away when Al comes over and sat down on a seat that is 4 seats apart from Angel

Angel quickly sat himself back down and looked at Alastor with concern, while questions flies around his mind

Husk blinked as he looked over the two of their expressions at each other. _They aren’t jabbing at each other? Alright that’s new_

As new as it is to Husk, the two are slightly more quieter even, which is not something he expected. Usually Al would be asking for a drink by now and Angel would be flirting as usual

“Alright, what the fuck’s going on here?!” Husk asked, slamming his fist to the table to catch both demons’ attention to him

“Why are YOU not asking me for a whiskey, huh?! You usually does it by now!”

“Husker, my friend I have no idea wha—”

“And YOU!”

“Me? What I do huh?!”

“YOU should have been bothering the hell outta Alastor by now! What the fuck did I miss here?!”

Angel and Alastor was a bit shocked by Husk’s reaction, but Al chuckled and decide to answer the question

“Why Husker, you’ve missed nothing, my feline fellow” he said simply and calmly, as Angel bit his lip and nodded quietly

Husk glared slightly at Alastor’s reply but didn’t bother asking about it any further

“Alright. I’ll be heading elsewhere, you two do whatever you fucking want!” Husk says as he left the counter with a bottle in hand, noting that he’ll be drunk after then passed out somewhere around the Hotel

Angel was about to call out of to Husk, but grunts slightly when Husk left him alone with Al

Angel huffed and crossed his arms once Husk left. Al blinks a couple of times as he decided to speak up and broke the silence between them

“How’s… How’s your day have been, Angel?”

Angel sighs and answered with “It’s been… Alright, I guess?” then looks over to Al for a bit “You?”

“My day has been fantastic! Why being away from you earlier has made my day the better!”

“Oh…” Angel frowned slightly as he forced a smile at Alastor “That’s great, Al..”

Alastor hummed with a big smile on his face, while Angel chuckled quietly, gripping his arm slightly, biting his lip a bit as the nerve to ask what he did wrong kept coming by him again and again

Alastor didn’t seemed to noticed the change of expression Angel has, except his shadow does notice it, and tried to force Alastor to sat more closer to Angel in which Alastor kept growling at them and stayed in his spot

Angel in the other hand sighs and stands up “I’m going to get some shut eye now” he said as he was about to leave, Al’s shadow blocked the way for him to go and pushed him closer to Al, chattering in some language Angel can’t understand, but Al can

Alastor growled at them even more as Angel seems to be confused between the two before Alastor sighing in defeat catches his attention back at the Deer demon

“Fine…” Alastor said, frustrated that his shadow seems to win this time

“Angel I…”

“Hhmm?”

“I… I…”

“You what?” Angel asked, confused at what Alastor trying to say to him

“I… I’m…”

“You….?”

“I’m…. I’m… I don’t like… Dogs…”

Angel blinked and nods “I see that. But that’s not what you’re trying to say, aren’t Al? Like I get if I offer you to suck your dick is too much and even if telling that I will hold your hand is even too much for you. I get it. I’m too much for you” Angel said, frowning with his arms crossed and head down

“Angel I don’t—”

“And that’s fine. You could’ve said no to it anytime, Al. And not that I’m forcing you to say it, I just… I’m sorry, okay?”

He’s apologizing? But for what? Alastor’s thought come to a stumped stop as he is confused and has nothing to respond back, but only let his hand grab a hold of Angel’s

“Angel..”

Angel looks up as his name was spoken

“I…” Alastor bit his lip, as he embraces Angel to a hug, which surprises Angel, but smiled a bit

“I’m the one should be sorry” Alastor mumbled

“Hhmm? How so? You’re not the one that being upsetted by me. I upset you earlier when I shouldn’t”

“No… You didn’t”

“Huh?... What do you mean, Al?”

“I…..”

Angel noticed Alastor getting more and more trouble to find a word or two to say to him, as Angel softened his look and speaks up

“Hey… you don’t need to say it, if you aren’t ready or comfortable to say it, Al. I’ll stop pressuring you to say anything to me, if that troubles you, okay babe?”

Alastor blinks and nods with a smile, a genuine smile this time

Angel grins back at him and said “You can let me go now, Al”

Alastor didn’t bother to let go as he wanted to stay like this a little longer

“Al?... You alright?” Angel asked, confused on why Alastor is still hugging him

“Mmhhmm” Alastor’s response are slowly being muffled by him placing his face on Angel’s chest fluff, which Angel seems to have his cheeks heating up slightly

“God Al, you’re making me horny. Mind helping with that?” Angel asked, smirking slyly

“No…” is all Alastor’s response is as Angel sighed and let Alastor be, smilling slightly at how cute Alastor is being right now to him, which it’s the first time for him to see Alastor being this way

_I guess all he needed is time_ Angel hummed at his thought, and slowly sit himself back down with Al still hugging him like a Koala till he falls asleep.

▪︎▪︎▪︎

As the night passes to Morning, Alastor awoken back to his room with a pink note beside his lamp

_**“I’ll be downstairs in the Garden when ya need me, okay?”** _

There was a bit of a smudge of ink on the note, but Alastor seems to get what it means when picked it up and gets ready for the day

▪︎▪︎▪︎

The day starts like usual, Charlie and Vaggie helping out and checking in demons in need, Husk serving drinks, Niffty cleans what’s needed to be clean around. The usual for each demons of the hotel

But the little differences on this scenario is Al has taken the advice Angel gave him last night, taking small steps as he started to be fine for Angel holding his hand whenever the dog lady pass by, Angel even tries to stray his attention away from it by having some small talks with him, nothing too sexual or to intimate that fast

Alastor started to enjoy the small talks with Angel as he responded to some, even throwing some of his famous Dad jokes around only to irritate Angel, who which at first doesn’t get the appeal of them, but starting to find some of Al’s Dad jokes actually bring his funny bones to a riddle

Giggling at some when they are together, talking like they are pals from kindergarten

Slowly but surely, the two seems to started to get along well with each other, in which making Charlie like a proud mother but once they asked if they are really getting along.

They’ll put a façade that they don’t even if left alone again they seemed to enjoy each other’s company even if they deny it in public

In private they are getting close to each other without them knowing it….

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm soft over tis .u.
> 
> I got a lot of inspo on writting this thou ^^'


End file.
